Unravel
by Jyoti
Summary: Dante knew that Adrian was broken beyond compare, and he was determined to help fix her. Takes place during season 4 episode 4-1-1. Completely AU (Dante's a little out of character).


**Unravel**

Dante didn't really know what to think when Daniel told him about Adrian. Daniel had given him vague details that had left him in suspense and so of course he was curious about this girl. He hadn't expected things to go quite the way they went, and when he saw her he thought that she could easily be a one-night-stand. She was hot, he thought to himself. But that was just it. He didn't really see anything else in her besides someone to have sex with and then do away, but when he listened to her talk, he quickly regretted ever thinking something like that.

This girl was more than just a one-night-stand. Adrian was beautiful and smart, but Dante could see in her eyes that she had been hurt many times. They went upstairs to her room and they started talking.

He was surprised at how much she was telling him. She had told him about Ricky, Ben, and the death of her baby Mercy. He was shocked.

"Adrian...I'm really sorry."

Those four words seemed to get her attention for some reason, as she looked up at him. She was sure that he hadn't actually been listening. In all honesty she was wondering when he would grow tired of hearing her talk and just ask for sex, but he hadn't done any of that. He had sat there patiently and actually listened to her.

She tried to hide back tears as she thought about everything that had happened. Worst of all most of it had been her fault. She had allowed Ricky to use her and treat her like nothing more than a fuck buddy. She had had sex with Ben out of revenge, and allowed herself to become pregnant. All of this was _her _fault.

"Adrian...may I ask you something?"

She forced a smile on her face and hid her sadness once again, "Ask away."

"This Ricky guy? He was your first love?" Dante asked. He had been interested in hearing her talk about Ricky. He noticed the way her eyes lit up as she recalled on memories that she didn't care to share with him.

Surprisingly she shook her head and answered quickly, "No. Ricky was not my first love, but I did love him, I was in love with him."

"Oh...so it was Ben then?"

She looked up at him, a little taken aback, "No, it wasn't Ben either. I mean...Ben and I have always had pretty...complex relationship because of Mercy and I did grow to love him of course but he wasn't my first."

He looked at her with the most confused look ever, and then she proceeded to tell him about Antonio.

()()()

By the time she was finished with the story, she hadn't been able to suppress her tears any longer. He found himself awkwardly holding her and letting her cry on his shoulders. He felt strange. Here was this girl that he barely knew, who he expected to just have sex with and be done, and yet he found himself comforting her. She had been hurt so many times and crazy enough Dante cared about that. He wouldn't do anything more to hurt her, he promised himself that.

When she had finally stopped crying she wiped her eyes and tried carefully not to mess with her already ruined makeup, but it was far too late. She looked like a mess and she knew that there was no fixing it. She felt like a mess too, where was her life going? She didn't know.

"I'm sorry about all of that," she mumbled.

"It's...It's ok Adrian. It's amazing you're still here after everything you've been through."

"Yeah I guess."

"I mean it Adrian, you're really strong. I admire that and I know we don't know each other that well but...I want to be there for you Adrian."

She smiled, "Thanks...What about you though?"

"Me?"

"Well yeah I mean you've listened to me talk for an hour," she chuckled, "And it just made me realize that I don't really know anything about you."

He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't really used to talking about things that went on with him. He was great at listening and many other things but what could he say? He was known as a player to everyone else. He slept with girls one day and then left them and never returned. He didn't want to do that with Adrian, and he didn't want to ruin whatever might happen between them by telling her something like this. She had already been used by this Ricky guy, what if she thought he'd be the same?

He smiled, "We could talk..." he leaned towards her, "Or we could do this." And with that he kissed her, slowly at first, and then as things heated up, the two of them unleashed everything that had into that one kiss. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer towards her until they both fell on sideways on their bed. She giggled and he swore he would never forget that laugh.

Adrian didn't really know why she was doing this. Did she love Dante? No. Could she ever love him? She wasn't sure. But here she was taking another risk. And what did she have to lose? She had already lost so much.

As they continued kissing Dante was thinking the same thing. Would he ever be able to love Adrian? He thought he could. But what if he didn't? Then she would just be another girl that he hurt, and this girl had been through too much for her to be the one to hurt her again. So he let go.

She looked at him a little confused, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because...when we have sex, and one day I do hope we have sex, I want it to be right. I don't want you to have to carry any emotional baggage with you. That way we can really be happy." He was surprised these words were coming out of his mouth. He usually didn't care, but Adrian was different, and he was going to show her that.

**This was just completely random, I have no words for it...Thanks for reading ^.^**


End file.
